With rapid development of mobile terminals such as a smartphone and a tablet computer, implementing a data service by using a wireless network has become an important information transmission manner. In the wireless network, a wireless local area network (WLAN) is a network that works at an unlicensed frequency band of 2.4 GHz/5.8 GHz. The wireless local area network bears increasing wireless data traffic because of its advantages such as high mobility, a low cost, and a high construction speed.
Currently, each terminal to which the WLAN is applied can share bandwidth to access an access point (AP). To ensure security of each terminal that accesses the WLAN and ensure that bandwidth of the WLAN is not occupied by an unauthorized user, a corresponding password generally needs to be set on the AP in the WLAN. When accessing the WLAN by using the terminal, a user enters the foregoing password on the terminal, so as to ensure that AP authentication succeeds.
As can be seen, currently, when WLAN sharing is performed, each user that requests to share the WLAN needs to be notified of a WLAN service set identifier (SSID) and a WLAN password; each user that requests to share the WLAN enters the foregoing WLAN SSID and WLAN password on the terminal, and after the AP authentication succeeds, the terminal may access the WLAN. For example, for Wi-Fi that is commonly applied at home or in an office place, the user needs to learn an SSID of a wireless router corresponding to the Wi-Fi. After searching for and finding the WLAN SSID of the wireless router, the terminal may be connected to the wireless router; after a password of the wireless router is entered on the terminal, the terminal can be connected to wireless router, and then connected to the network by using the wireless router. In the foregoing technical solution, all users that share the WLAN need to learn the WLAN SSID and the WLAN password, which causes a problem of low security during the WLAN sharing.
In conclusion, a problem of low system security exists in a process of currently implementing WLAN sharing.